1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to bows (e.g., crossbows and/or vertical bows) and, more particularly, to crossbows/vertical bows having improved limbs, trigger releases, safety mechanisms and/or dry fire mechanisms.
2. Background Art
In general, bows (e.g., crossbows and/or vertical bows) are known. A constant need exists among these manufacturers to develop bows having increased arrow speed and more efficient release of stored energy. Moreover, a constant need exists to develop bows (e.g., crossbows and/or vertical bows) having improved limbs, trigger releases, safety mechanisms and/or dry fire mechanisms.
These and other inefficiencies and opportunities for improvement are addressed and/or overcome by the devices, systems and methods of the present disclosure.